


Hair doesn't define sexy, honey

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, prompt, the Watsons' wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Work inspired by this prompt: "Imagine Person A and Person B living together (as roommates, married, etc.). Person A has gorgeous hair and almost everyone praises them because of it. One day, Person B wakes up in the middle of the night when they hear someone crying. They follow the voice and finally find Person A crying in the bathroom, with their hair cut really short because someone told them “Person B likes people with short hair.” A tells B everything while sobbing. B’s reaction is up to you." from otpprompts.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tribute to Irene. I love her, so does Sherlock.

_"Irene Adler. The woman. My woman,"_ Sherlock thinks, glancing at their shared photo one more time. He always promises himself the same thing - one more look and he will put the photograph in its place and go back to work. But he also knows this never works out.

 

It was taken at the Watsons' wedding and he has been keeping the photo in his wallet ever since. They look beautiful together - there isn't a moment when Sherlock doesn't adore the beauty of his future wife, but during that special day, she surpassed everyone's expectations.

 

When she had appeared at the wedding hall before the official ceremonies started, other women had surrounded her and started talking or even bawling over each other. Irene was a true star and she went down the bomb with others. Guests were thrilled to bits by her charm and manners and she, as though she was used to eliciting common attention, was genuinely answering all compliments with her snow-white smile. It seemed like she was glowing in the women's company and, although her short figure soon couldn't be visible in the crowd, everyone was able to recognise her laugh amongst loud exclamations.

 

Obviously, not only women were charmed. The male guests called Miss Adler the most stunning woman from among all the ladies, beside the bride, of course. Sherlock, standing with a group of friends, had a chance to hear how lucky he is to be the most important man in a life of such a beautiful and intelligent person. Irene was known for something else than only her look - the gossips about her deducting talent got around the society very quickly. Her arrival didn't cause unnecessary controversies - the Holmes brothers will always be in tune in terms of keeping some facts from her life secret. No one has intentions in bringing her ex-profession out open and now Irene figures as a young lady who is currently looking for a new job. 

 

Sherlock can feel her confidence glaring from the photograph. Irene was wearing a red dress to the knees, but lot's of attention was stolen by one of Irene's asset - her hair. She didn't do it up in an elegant bun, but let it flop loosely on her shoulders. Her outfit was completed with a subtle gold necklace which was actually a present from her beloved - _"for a new start,"_ as he had said. In this beautiful picture of Irene, only one thing was missing; there's still no sign of an engagement ring on her ring finger, but Sherlock promised himself he's going to change it soon...

 

At the photograph, Irene is standing on his right, placing her hand on his arm in a delicate gesture. Even in the moment of taking a photo she kept doing what she was practising for the whole evening - she was laughing loud with her eyes kept on Sherlock. He, unlike, was trying to look seriously, holding back a laugh with trouble and looking directly into the lens. Everyone is right - they are so lucky they stopped playing those stupid games and decided to be happy together... like they should from the very beginning.

 

Suddenly, Sherlock hears a sound of opening front doors and quiet steps at the stairs. He stands up from his armchair and quickly puts the photo into his wallet. But before his girlfriend even appears in the room, he can hear her sobbing. 

 

"Irene?" he calls. The Woman walks in, her face in her hands. She walks straight to Sherlock and hugs him. When he cups his hands around her, she starts crying horribly.

 

"Irene, dear, what happened?" he tries to comfort her, even if he still finds "this stuff" slightly difficult.

 

"My hair... it's gone!" Irene lets between sobs when she has calmed down enough to be able to say a word.

 

Sherlock breathes a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes. How good everyone's alive and no one got hurt...

 

"Yes, you were at the hairdresser as I remember..."

 

But Irene has already pulled out from his hug, taking a few steps away from him.

 

"Of course I went to the hairdresser, you idiot!" she yells, throwing her hands in the air.

 

"But why are you cry..." Sherlock hasn't finished, because at that time, from the distance, he finally notices. More than a half of his girlfriend's hair is missing. It looks like a brown messy mane, ending at the length of her shoulders.

 

"This stupid girl had told me she was going to cut only a few inches... And now, look at me! I've lost the biggest asset of mine!" Irene gets hysterical.

"You know that's not true. Your brain is your biggest treasure," he slowly walks towards her. "Remember? Brainy is the new sexy."

 

"But no one will ever compliment a human organ. They can't even see it," she gives up and snuggles into Sherlock again.

 

"I disagree. I'm sure Molly would admire a present like this," the man says, making Irene laugh. But she quickly becomes silent again, looking straight ahead with her eyes wet from tears.

 

"I don't know how to stylish them now. I don't think I look good anymore," she says quietly into his torso.

 

"Brainy, not hairy, my dear," Sherlock kisses her forehead as she lets another burst of laugh out.

 

"You exactly know how to cheer women, don't you?"

 

"I don't know about other women, but I perfectly brought this science under control if it comes to The Woman," Sherlock replies, feeling Irene's chin under his fingers and lifting it to look in her eyes. "Because you are a new definition of sexy, regardless of your hair length," he finishes, kissing her lips.


End file.
